


Не твоя, но с тобой. Для тебя, ради тебя.

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Сборник драбблов по разным пейрингам.





	1. Даша/Оля

Люди, находящиеся в долгих и крепких отношениях, знают, какое это счастье — просыпаться в объятиях любимого человека. Сонное, но такое милое лицо второй половинки, лучезарная улыбка, трогательное «доброе утро, родная» — на протяжении целого года у Даши было именно такое пробуждение. До сегодняшнего дня.

— Меня разрушают наши отношения, — сквозь сон услышала Шашина тихий голос возлюбленной.

Оля сидела на кровати, прижав одеяло к обнажённой груди, и смотрела на Дашу. Та, хоть и лежала спиной к Серябкиной, этот тяжёлый напряжённый взгляд почувствовала очень отчётливо.

— Вот так внезапно? — хмыкнула Шашина и медленно повернулась к девушке. Сейчас их взгляды встретятся, и всё станет ясно. Потому что Оля не умеет врать. — Ночью ты страстно шептала, как сильно меня любишь, а утром говоришь о разрушении? Серябкина, у тебя раздвоение личности?

Оле легче было уйти, ничего не объясняя. Да она и сама не могла понять это странное чувство, столь неожиданно возникшее у неё по отношению к Шашиной. Серябкина знала лишь одно — эту фразу она уже слышала раньше. И прекрасно помнила свою реакцию. То ответное холодное равнодушие стало концом прошлой любви, а теперь она собиралась собственноручно уничтожить нынешнюю? А так и будет, ведь прямо сейчас Шашина, подобно Оле в тот момент, обиженно произнесёт…

— …мне не плевать на тебя. И я не уйду из твоей жизни, что бы ты там себе ни напридумывала.


	2. Лена/Оля

«Нам нельзя быть не вместе, но иного выхода у нас нет», — гласил заголовок интервью в журнале, который Лена прихватила с собой в поездку. В интервью одна певица рассуждала о запретных чувствах к коллеге. В такие моменты мир казался Темниковой жестоким и несправедливым. Что значит «иного выхода у нас нет»? Если б кто-то рискнул разлучить их с Олей…

— Отдохнула бы от светских сплетен, — Серябкина на секунду отвлеклась от дороги и сбавила скорость, краем глаза заглядывая в журнал, — всё равно там ничего полезного нет.

Лена фыркнула и перевернула страницу. От последующего вскрика девушки Оля резко затормозила, благо, других машин на трассе не было, и никто не пострадал, за исключением душевного равновесия девушек.

Под интервью парой абзацев описывалось мнение журналистки. «Я — человек консервативный, однако считаю, что в вопросах любви не должно быть преград. Приведу в качестве примера солисток нынче популярной группы „Серебро“, Ольгу Серябкину и Елену Темникову. Попав в похожую ситуацию и столкнувшись с осуждением, девушки не стали прятаться или искать „правильные“ отношения — они бросили вызов обществу и всем недовольным…»

К этим строкам была прикреплена фотография, на которой Лена и Оля, полностью обнажённые, прижимались грудью друг к другу, а Серябкина ещё и показывала средний палец, как бы намекая: «наша любовь — не ваше дело». Лена тогда не хотела публикации этого фото — оно было сделано только ради того, чтобы выпустить пар после нападок хейтеров.

— А фотка неплохо смотрится, — ухмыльнувшись, заметила Серябкина, — мне всегда нравился этот эротический пафос. Это красиво и вызывающе.

Покрасневшая Лена, не разделяя мнение любимой, немедленно избавилась от смутившей её страницы, а затем и от журнала, вышвырнув его из открытого окна автомобиля.

— Ты права — пользы от жёлтой прессы не бывает. У нас по пути не будет книжного магазина? Прикуплю лучше пару романчиков. Без картинок.


	3. Оля/Лена

Ты стала моей потерей,  
Ты стала виной моей.  
Без глупостей, без истерик,  
Без ревности и без идей.

Ты стала моим вдохновеньем,  
Ты — муза, что сводит с ума.  
Избавила мир от сомнений  
И вновь создала их сама.

Ты для меня как подарок,  
Которому рады лишь день.  
Запретный ведь плод всегда сладок,  
Пока не присвоен тебе.

Твердят, что у всех есть потери,  
Без них невозможно прожить,  
Но как бы я ни хотела —  
Так просто нельзя не любить.

Ты стала последней потерей…


	4. Полина/Оля

— Я не верю твоим признаниям! Я не верю твоему «люблю»!

Оля и сама не верила, но каждый вечер пыталась убедить себя в обратном, проводя время с Полиной. Точнее, Фаворская позволяла ей быть рядом с собой. Утешала она плохо, но иногда Серябкиной казалось, что Полина просто не хотела отпускать её. Высокомерная собственница, запутавшаяся в своих же противоречивых желаниях. Отношения без любви — то ещё испытание, но порой кажется, что если с тобой не будет хоть кого-нибудь — ты умрёшь. Это сложное чувство, не похожее на одиночество, но в то же время очень к нему близкое.

— Я не верю твоим признаниям! Я не верю твоему «люблю»! Но, пожалуйста, побудь со мной немного…

_И тогда я смогу поверить._


	5. Марина/Лена

Оставалась лишь пара штрихов, но Марина сознательно оттягивала момент завершения работы. Это такая радость — хотя бы изредка, но пересекаться с Леной, смотреть в её глаза, слушать её голос, просто наслаждаться самим присутствием. После ухода из группы Лизоркина всеми силами пыталась забыть зажигательную коллегу-брюнетку, но всё равно каждый день делала наброски её портретов. Темникова улыбается. Темникова плачет. Темникова хмурится. Темникова сексуально приоткрыла рот. Спустя несколько лет этих набросков накопилось около пяти сотен. Многие из них украсили стены спальни Марины, некоторые она носила с собой, а самым достойным выпадала честь быть опубликованными на её странице «ВКонтакте». Это можно назвать одержимостью, но кто посмеет осуждать влюблённого человека?

— Послезавтра моё последнее выступление в составе «Серебра». Я бы хотела оставить девочкам приятное воспоминание о себе. Картину. Поможешь?

Марина не смогла бы отказать, хоть и знала, что подарок предназначался только одной из «девочек». Лена умолчала об этом, но её взгляд и мысли не могли обмануть Лизоркину. Она слишком долго изучала черты этого прекрасного лица. Слишком долго, чтобы теперь не разгадать ложь в словах бывшей коллеги. В любом случае, этот портрет станет лучшей работой художницы, её гордостью, её душой, смыслом её жизни. Даже если Темникова ничего не почувствует, увидев результат.

— Талантище, — с восторгом произнесла Лена, с разных ракурсов любуясь картиной, — это прозвучит самовлюблённо, но я здесь просто красотка. Ты настоящая волшебница, Марина. Сколько я тебе должна за шедевр?

_Один поцелуй._

— Ничего. Мы же друзья.


End file.
